Lies, Secrets, And Love
by McKnight 2.0
Summary: When Kori Anders, a eighteen year old girl who is new to Jump City is saved by the hero Nightwing, she instantly feels a connection with him, however the next day she meets his alter ego, Dick Grayson in a college class and things don't go quite as smoothly, but their relationship slowly builds... that is if secrets and lies don't tear it apart first
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Her eyes**

**This is my new story, one that I find quite interesting. It revolves around Dick's growing relationship with Kori, who he met as his hero persona, Nightwing. There will be lie, secrets, drama, love, and everything in between. This story will leave you on the edge of your seat. That is my personal guarantee. I have actors listed below who I imagine as the characters and I think you should look them up if you aren't familiar with the names. I think it will give you a better visual of the story, which is meant to be like a weekly television series. I have a talented cast and I think they would be perfect for the roles. Read and review. Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

><p>Dick GraysonNightwing - Ian Somerhalder

Kori Anders - Miranda Kerr

Bruce Wayne/Batman - Christian Bale

Barbra Gordon/ Batgirl - Jennifer Lawrence

Tim Drake/Robin - Logan Lerman

Jason Todd/Red Hood - Tyler Hoechlin

Komi Anders - Alexandra Daddario

Wally West/The Flash - Sam Claflin

Roy Harper/Red Arrow - Colton Haynes

Kara Kent/Supergirl - Claire Holt

Victor Stone/Cyborg- Charles Michael Davis

Karen Beecher - Keke Palmer

Rachel Roth/Raven - Ashley Greene

Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Nicholas Hoult

Clark Kent/Superman - Henry Cavil

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Gal Gadot

Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Ryan Reynolds

Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Angelina Jolie

The Joker - Johnny Depp

Nightwing, AKA Dick Grayson, the twenty year old adopted son of Billionaire, Bruce Wayne, stood on the ledge of the tallest building in Jump City, looking out over it like a silent protector in the night. Dick had struck out on his own just over two years ago, leaving Gotham and his mentor, the legendary Batman, behind to make a name for himself, going all the way across the country to do so. He wanted to be as far away from Bruce and Gotham as possible and Jump City, California was a good place for a fresh start.

Bruce said he wasn't ready, but Dick proved him wrong. Very wrong. In his time there the crime rate had fallen dramatically, the criminals of Jump City now fearing running into him. It was ironic in a way. After spending years upon years seeking nothing more than Bruce's approval, his greatest satisfaction came from proving him wrong, showing him he was good enough, despite what Bruce thought.

Although they didn't have much personal contact these days, Dick being to proud to let it go and Bruce being too stubborn to apologize, they still worked together from time to time when situations were to big for either of them to handle alone.

Bruce even went as far as to call him into Gotham to watch over the city when Bruce went out-of-town on Justice League business. Despite their problems, there was one thing that was for sure. Bruce trusted Dick and that was saying something. Bruce trusted no one. At least not anyone outside of what the public referred to as the Bat Family, which consisted of the Batman, himself, Batgirl or Barbra Gordan, and the current Robin, Tim Drake. Even Alfred, the Wayne family butler, could be counted in that group. Truth be known, Bruce probably trusted Alfred more than anyone. Alfred was the only one who could chew Bruce out and get away with it. He was like Bruce's father and Dick even viewed him as his grandfather.

Regardless of the past, this was most definitely Nightwing's town, although, it was very quiet on this particular night, then again Monday's usually were the least busy night of the week. He guessed that even the criminals were tired after a day back at work after the weekend.

Eventually Nightwing grew tired of standing and took a seat on the ledge, his legs dangling over the side. To pass the time, Nightwing decided to turn on his head set and call someone who he had known for almost ten years. "Nightwing to Batgirl."

Dick and Barbra, or Babs as he called her, had a complicated relationship. As kids and in his teen years he had the biggest of crushes on her, but her feelings weren't returned until he was about sixteen. That's when he hit a growth spurt and put on some major muscle, becoming the heart-throb that women all over the country drawled over. He was already quite handsome, having styled black hair, a charming smile, and his trademark electric blue eyes, but with new-found hight and a body to die for it really wasn't fair to the female gender at that point.

When women all over the country began to take notice that Bruce Wayne's aire had grown up in some major ways and wasn't a kid anymore, Babs became quite jealous and realized she had some serious feelings for him. The boy who had always been her younger best friend, was now something more. Much more, although she knew she could never do much about it. Bruce had rules, one being that no relationships were allowed within the team. Now that's not to say that things hadn't happened between her and Dick on multiple occasions, but after all, they were young and had tons of hormones, so it was going to go down eventually.

Even after Dick left from under Bruce's wing nothing ever came of it. There were just to many complications, to many excuses. He was to far away and it simply wasn't the right time for either of them, but both knew that one day it might be and that was enough for now.

A second later her voice replied. "Batgirl here. What's up?"

"Bored. Nothing going on here tonight."

Batgirl laughed. "Aww, come on. I'm sure that there is a cat stuck in a tree somewhere that you can retrieve."

Nightwing mocked frowned. "Real funny. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really. It's quiet around here to, but then again, it is Monday," she responded and Dick could imagine her shrugging on the other end.

"Guess you better go track down those cats in trees," he retorted with a smirk.

"You know what? You can be so..." She began before Dick cut her.

"Hold that thought. I think things are about to get a little more interesting tonight," he spoke in a hushed tone as he eyed the ground below him. There was a girl walking down the street and all he could really make out as that she was tall and had long red hair. The issue was behind her. A large man dressed in brown trench coat with a hood that covered his face was quickly walking up behind her, his intentions all to clear. Catching up to the young woman, he forcefully grabbed her and pushed against the wall of the very building Nightwing was standing on, her screaming in response. "Well, that's my que. Call you in the morning. Nightwing out."

With that Nightwing turned off his head set and quickly propelled himself down the side of the building with his grappling gun, landing directly behind the would be assailant without even alerting him to the hero's presence, his feet being cat-like silent. The girl however did see him and her shrieks suddenly faded away, being well aware of who he was, then again who didn't know who Nightwing was at this point? He had made quite the name for himself.

The thug seemed to notice something was wrong when the girl stopped screaming and he glanced at her eyes to see that she was looking past him with an expression of complete amazement on her face. The criminal instantly knew what was happening, just by the look on her face. With a gulp, he reached for the gun tucked away in his pants and quickly turned around, attempting to point the gun at Nightwing, but the hero quickly knocked the gun away with a swish of his hand before throwing a vicious punch that connected with man's jaw, knocking him out and to the conrete ground isntantly.

With that taken care of, Nightwing turned his attention back to girl in front of him, now taking notice of her appearance. She was actually extremely beautiful, having emerald green eyes, golden tanned skin, the face of an angel, and the long, flowing red hair that he had noticed earlier. She looked like a goddess to say the least. She had to be a model or an actress, which wasn't uncommon in this city, many famous people calling it home, but the only problem was that he didn't recognize her and he had dated his fair share of models and actresses, even a few news anchors. Well, dated was a strong word, but never the less, he knew she wasn't famous, but still... She seemed familiar in a way, like he'd seen her before, a thought which he quickly shook off.

Even through his superhero persona, his playboy side kicked in and with a charming smile he lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the unconscious man on the side-walk at their feet. "You okay?"

Kori managed a slight smile. "Yes, I believe so. Well, thanks to you anyway. You saved me."

"It's my job," he shrugged casually. "The name's Nightwing by the way." The hero extended his hand out to her in greeting.

"Kori," she replied shaking his hand, his touch giving her a warm chill down her spine. "Kori Anders."

"Well, Ms. Anders it's not safe to be out this late, especially in this part of town, so you mind telling me what you're doing?" he questioned. It was odd to see such a beautiful girl walking down the streets in this part of town at midnight, so he was a little curious.

"I'm sorry," she apologized for a reason she wasn't entirely sure of. She just felt it was necessary for some reason. This was his city after all. "My car broke down on the way back to my dorm and I accidentally left my phone and money at home, so that ruled out calling a cab. I have been walking for about three hours and my feet are killing me and then this happens and I just moved here from New York for college and I'm lost and uggghhh...," she groaned burying her face in her hands. "It's just been a bad day," she explained. Looking up, she found Nightwing looking at her with an amused smile on his face, clearly finding her rant funny. "What?" she asked feeling a little insecure. One of the best known heroes in the world, who she may or may not have found insanely attractive, staring at her that way had a way of doing that.

"Umm, nothing really. You're cute when you rant," he admitted with a shrug, causing her cheeks to flush and her heart to pound slightly faster. "Anyway, let me give you a ride home. It's to dangerous for you to be out here alone at night."

Kori beamed a huge smile that somehow made her even more attractive. "I would really appreciate it... but what about him?" she asked, referring to the white male on the ground, who still had no idea that a world existed outside of his own mind.

Nightwing smirked before picking the man up and leaning him against a light pole, securely tieing him to it immediately afterward and calling the cops to come take him in. Nightwing had good relationship with the Jump City police department, him often assisting them on cases and rounding up wanted criminals. They were definitely glad to have him around. He certainly made their job much easier.

With that taken care of, he turned to Kori. "Ready to go?"

"It certainly beats standing out here all night... Not that I don't enjoy talking to you because I do... Like a lot," Kori quickly added, which he found slightly amusing. "I just have class early in the morning and it's already late. It's the frist day of class and being tardy or not showing up won't do."

With a slight chuckle he replied. "I completely understand." He had class in the morning as well, but he was used to staying out late to defend the city and waking up early for school. He did all throughout middle and high school and now in college.

Kori smiled brightly. "Thank you." She then looked around at the nearly empty street. "But where's your car?" The only vehicles she saw were a Honda and a SUV and she couldn't imagine a hero who struck fear into the heart of criminals driving either.

Nightwing just smirked before turning toward the street and pulling out a small, black device with a button on it. He pressed it in and moments later the roar of a powerful engine could be heard and in just seconds a black and blue motorcycle came flying down the road, coming to a stop right in front of the duo.

Nightwing turned back to her with a smirk on his face. "Ms. Anders, say hello to the N-cycle." Dick Grayson drove a black Ferrari, but this was more Nightwing's style.

Normally Kori would never get on a motorcycle with someone she didn't know, being fully aware of the dangers of the vehicle, but she trusted him. He saved her and she felt protected around him, like he wouldn't let anything happen to her, so why not? It might be fun.

With a smile Kori walked over to the bike and took a seat on the back of it. "Ready when you are."

Nightwing's smirk grew even bigger, liking her confident side, before walking over to the beastly bike and taking his seat. "So, where to?"

"Do you know where Stanford University is? I live on the campus," she replied.

Though she couldn't see his face, the smirk fell from it. Dick himself went to Stanford University and also lived on campus. In fact he was the man at the school, being the new starting quarterback of the University and already having the title of the great Bruce Wayne's son.

"Nightwing?" she questioned after he didn't respond, him being lost in thought.

"Um, yeah. Sorry. Yeah, I know where it is." Shaking off the thought that this Kori girl was closer to him than originally thought, he revved up his N-cycle and turned back to her, giving her an ever so charming smile as he did. "Hang on, Ms. Anders."

She didn't hesitate to do so, wrapping her tan arms around his muscular abdomen and then just like a rocket being launched into the sky, the bike jetted off. Kori couldn't help but to smile as the N-cycle cruised through the streets of Jump City, going just over one hundred miles per hour. It wasn't like the cops were going to stop the great Nightwing.

When they reached the campus he slowed down greatly and allowed her to direct him to her dorm, which actually was just a block from his own, but it wasn't like he could tell her that. He pulled in to a large white building and Kori got off the bike before looking back at him. "Thank you for the ride... and thank you again for saving me... and for listening to me rant... just for everything"

He gave her a light smile and nodded. "No problem. Glad I could help."

Kori returned his smile and started to walk off, but before she got far she turned around and to face him. "Will I see you again?"

A smirk took over his face. "Maybe... just under better circumstances next time hopefully." And with that he cranked up the bike leaving her to watch as her hero rode off into the night, only one thing on his mind. Her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Kori meets Dick and when she shuts down his advances it leaves him shocked, confused, and more motivated then ever to win her affection. We also meet the rest of the group and a certain red headed speedster. Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings**

**I love this chapter and I hope you guys do to. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>A black Lamborghini pulled into an empty parking space at Stanford University and a tall male with jet black hair, who was clothed in a black V-neck shirt that showed off his muscular body, exited the vehicle. He was none other than Dick Grayson, the prince of Gotham and the king on campus, being famous for his parties and his... "habits" with the female gender.<p>

As he walked through campus, on his way to his psychology class, people watched him pass, both male and female, girls wanting him and guys wanting to be him. He was everything a girl could desire and a guy could envy. Insanely hot, incredibly athletic, smooth as silk, charming, charismatic, intelligent. The list could go on forever.

It didn't take long for him to make it to his class, but before he could even get through the door of the mostly vacant room, his friend, a large, muscular, African-American male named Victor Stone, or Vic, threw him in a playful headlock, which Dick easily broke. Dick and Vic were good friends, both being on Stanford's football team, Vic as an All-American middle linebacker and Dick as the star starting quarterback. They hadn't seen each other in a little over a week, which explained Vic's exuberance to see his friend.

Vic was a naturally high energy, charismatic kind of guy. He was strong-willed and highly intelligent, which were just a few reasons why Dick genuinely liked him. "What's up, Richie Rich?," Vic asked in his booming voice? "Where you been?"

"Just handling business. You know how it is." Dick answered vaguely, shooting his friend a smile.

"For sure," Vic replied as they began to make their way to their seats in the back of the room, the same spots they sat every semester, but he paused when he realized that Dick was no longer following him. Turning around, he found his friend standing completely still, staring off into the distance.

Vic followed his eyes to find a gorgeous girl with red, somewhat curly hair, tanned skin, and a figure that a model would kill for sitting in the front of the room. A huge smile formed on Vic's face and he walked over to his friend, throwing his muscular arm over his shoulder. "Checking out the fresh meat... I mean Freshman?"

It took Dick a moment to respond, still being lost in amazement. Without a doubt, the girl sitting in the front was the very same girl his alter ego had encountered the night before. The immensely beautiful Ms. Kori Anders. This had to be fate... or something in that area at the very least. Dick was well aware that she was enamoured by Nightwing, so he'd love to see what the famous Dick Grayson could do. Looking over at Vic, he smirked confidently. "Watch and learn, my friend. Watch and learn."

With that Dick walked off, leaving his friend to look on with an amused smile. As Dick sat down he glanced over at Kori, finding that she was writing Nightwing's symbol on a blank piece of paper, completely oblivious to world around her. Dick couldn't help but smile slightly. Apparently his hero persona had an even bigger effect on her than he had previously thought, but he could still use that to his advantage. "A Nightwing fan, huh?" he asked, putting on his most charming smile.

The girl was caught off guard by the deep, smooth voice beside her, but when she looked up she was surprised to find Dick Grayson himself there, however surprised didn't mean she was impressed. Repulsed would have been a more accurate word to describe her feelings toward him. While most girls would be drooling and throwing themselves at him in this very moment, Kori just turned back to her paper, darkening in the lines around the Nightwing symbol. "Yep."

He was somewhat surprised by the sharpness and coldness of her overall attitude, it being a far cry from the sweet girl he met last night, so he decided to try a new tactic. "I'm Dick Grayson by the way," he informed, extending his hand out to her.

Kori glanced down at his hand before ignoring it and glaring at him eye to eye. "I would introduce myself, but you already know me."

Dick raised an eyebrow. He knew she looked familiar, but where could he possibly know her from? "I do?" he asked, the slightest bit bewildered.

Kori scoffed and shook her head, letting out a fake laugh as she did. "I guess I shouldn't expect the great Dick Grayson to remember someone like me," she replied sarcastically.

"Um, Excuse me?" Dick questioned, not having even the slightest clue what she was talking about.

Kori's anger grew as she reflected. "My Freshman year of Gotham Academy I had the biggest crush on the all-star Junior quarterback, Dick Grayson. All the girl's wanted him, even the Seniors, so you can imagine how excited I was when he asked me of all people out on date. He took me to a movie and we had a great time, we laughed, we kissed, and he made me feel as if he was really into me, telling me how he could see himself with me, how beautiful I was, and how different I was from all the other girls. I was even so stupid as to believe it and sleep with him after only two dates. I just knew he'd stay with me and we'd be a happy couple, but he wouldn't even talk to me the next day," Kori explained.

"Ring any bells?" she snapped as she stood to her feet in a fury. "I gave you my virginity and you played me like a violin. Whatever game you're trying to run on me now, save it. I have nothing to say to you." With that Kori stormed off to the other side of the room. She purposely chose to leave out the parts about how she cried for over a week after the incident because of how used she felt and how she couldn't trust guys to this day because of him. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing those things.

Dick looked on in complete silence, his mouth slightly agape. He did remember her now that he thought about it. She was just a cute high school Freshman with a nice ass, who happened to be on the cheerleading squad the last time he saw her and she had every right to hate him the way she clearly did. He took advantage of her, just like he did a lot of girls around that time. To say he felt horrible at the moment was the understatement of the century.

Vic was at his side in seconds, now sitting in the seat that Kori had previously occupied, a big smile on his face, not understanding the situation. "Did the all-mighty Dick Grayson just fail or was I supposed to be learning how to get turned down by a girl."

Dick just wordlessly stared at Kori on the other side of the room, knowing he had to make it up to her and somehow, someway, he would.

* * *

><p>Nightwing sat at his super computer in the Nightwatch, his secret headquarters, similar to the Batcave, busy scanning the city for anything he deemed serious enough for him to get involved in. He still couldn't get Kori off his mind, her having clearly gotten in his head, but that didn't mean he could blow off work. If anything, he was working harder than ever to rid his mind of her words, which he was having little to no success at at the moment. At least that was until he heard the titanium entrance doors of the Nightwatch swish open. A total of only six people had the access code to enter the Nightwatch and he knew for a fact that five of them were in Gotham, so it could only be one person. "Wally," he greeted without even taking his eyes off his computer screen.<p>

Wally West was Dick's best friend and the new Flash, him taking over for his Uncle, Barry Allen upon his retirement. They had been closer than brothers since the first day they met, just over ten years ago. Dick and Wally had been through everything together, good and bad. The tales of Robin and Kid Flash were legendary among young heroes. Hell, even the older heroes told tales of the ridiculous situations that they got themselves into. One thing was for sure, if one of them was in trouble or needed help, the other had his friends back one hundred percent, no questions asked. "Hey, buddy," the speedster greeted as he zipped up to his best friends side. "Whatcha doing?"

Nightwing paused his typing and looked up at Wally, who was dressed in his full Flash attire. "Well, I was working, but I suppose the super villains will hold off their plans of world domination for you, so who's trying to kill you?"

"Actually no one... today... well, right now. Anyway, that's not why I'm here," Wally said shaking his head to get back to the point. "I'm actually here on official league business."

This caught Nightwing's attention. What could the Justice League possibly want? "Oh, yeah? What league business?"

The Flash shrugged and pulled out a blue folder from a red bag he carried on his back. "I'm only the delivery boy. It's from the higher-ups," he replied, referring to Batman and Superman.

Nightwing took the folder from his friend and curiously opened it, finding a document titled "Project Titan" inside. Glancing at Flash, he turned back to the paper and began reading aloud. "Nightwing, the Justice League has recently conducted a research project that has found that over thirty percent of young meta humans are turning to crime, a number that we see rising over the next ten years. We would like to prevent this from happening and after extensive discussions we have a came up with a plan to possibly prevent it. We will establish a young team of heroes that will work both separately and with the Justice League. We hope that this will attract more and more young meta humans and we see you as the only person fit to lead such a team. Please contact us when you have come to a decision."

"Wow, you gonna do it?" The Flash questioned. He knew why they'd pick Nightwing for the job. He was born leader, highly trained and experienced, and his reputation alone would command respect from a group of young heroes.

Nightwing shrugged. He knew it was a huge compliment that the Justice League would contact him for this project, it showing they knew how gifted he was as a leader and a hero, but he didn't know if now was the right time for him to take on such a task. After all, he was trying to make a name for himself and that was insanely hard to do as apart of a team, not to forget to mention all of the things that he had going on in personal life. Still though, he knew you it was for the greater good and could he just turn his back on it with that knowledge? "I'll consider it," he spoke after a moment of thought.

Suddenly Nightwing's mind traveled back to a certain red-headed female. "Wally, I need some advice."

Wally raised an eyebrow. It was usually him going to Dick for help, not the other way around. "What's up, buddy?"

"I... I need help with a girl," he admitted, slightly embarrassed. He couldn't remember the last time he said anything even similar to that.

Wally just grinned widely as he pulled up a rolling chair and took off his mask. "Don't worry. They don't call me Doctor Love for nothing."

Dick sighed and hung his head. Maybe asking Wally wasn't the best idea he ever had...

* * *

><p>Dick walked through the doors of his psychology class in search of one person. Ms. Kori Anders. Wally had given him tons of advice on the situation, all of which he chose to ignore, instead deciding to handle things his own way.<p>

He found her sitting alone in the front row on the far side of the room, scrolling through her phone as she waited for class to start. As he approached her, he felt a nervousness that he hadn't experienced since his early teen years. He couldn't guess why she had such an effect on him, but she clearly did. He knew it went way past her looks, after all there were millions of beautiful girls in the world. It was just something about the way she carried herself he supposed. She had a fire in her eyes that drew him in like a moth to flame.

He could see that she wasn't aware of his presence in front of her so he spoke up. "Kori."

She put down her phone and looked up, finding that he'd come back, even after she'd made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. She was in her right mind to snap at him again, but one thing stopped her from doing so. "You remember my name?"

Dick nodded. "I do... and not only that. I remember what I did to you. I was wrong and if I could go back in time a change what I did, I would. I just want you to know I'm not really like that, that there is more to me than just what the media portrays and what everyone sees. Give me a chance and I'll show you that I more than the money and the fame and the parties," he said, speaking so open heartedly that he even surprised himself.

Kori stared at him a long moment before replying. "Why do you care what I think of you? You're the great Dick Grayson and I'm a nobody. Is this some kind of game you're playing or something?"

"No, it's no game and I care what you think of me because I know you're a good person and you didn't deserve what I did to you. I just want to make it up to you," he replied.

"I don't need you to make it up to me. I don't have any wish to go out on date with you and repeat the same mistake twice." Kori refused to give in. He had crushed her once and there was no way in hell she would trust him again.

"I'm not asking you on a date. I'm asking you to be my friend," he responded.

This caught Kori off guard. A little thrown, she stared into his eyes finding nothing but honesty. No fake charming smile. No arrogance. No front whatsoever. She truthfully didn't feel as if he were trying to play her or as if he had any ulterior motives. "You want to be friends?"

He nodded. "That's it. Just friends. I want you to get to know me and I want to get to know you... Like I should have the first time. No games. No bullshit. I swear that on my mother and father."

Kori noticed that she had lost her heated facade and honestly didn't care. She was quite aware of what happened to Dick's biological mother and father and she knew if he swore on them, he was serious.

She was quite for a long moment and Dick found himself getting more nervous by the second, so it was a huge relief when she finally spoke. "Fine... friends it is. I'm in college now and it's a new start for me, so I guess a new start for us is appropriate as well." Kori would never forgive Dick for what he did to her, but maybe he was different now. Maybe he had grown up. Maybe they could be friends There was really only one way to tell. Give him a chance.

Dick smiled an honest smile and stuck his hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Dick Grayson and it's very nice to meet you.

She allowed a giggle to escape her as she shook his hand. "Kori. Kori Anders.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter, Kori and Dick hangout, Batman and Nightwing have a conversation, and Dick meets a couple of new allies. Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think guys.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Breaking Barriers**

It had been three days since Kori and Dick had begun their fresh start and things were going about as well as could be expected, but Dick didn't believe they would suddenly wipe the slate clean and to be best friends all of a sudden. He knew it would take time and he was okay with that. At the moment they were at the level where they sat next to each other in class and had the occasional casual conversation, making them more acquaintances than friends really, but Dick was breaking down her walls a little at a time.

Truth be known, Kori was more social with Vic than Dick for the time being. Dick had introduced them a couple of days earlier, a decision he was regretting more and more because ever since then, they had been joking back and forth with each other and to be honest with himself, Dick was a little jealous of how easily conversation flowed between them. He couldn't even remember a time when he wanted a girl's attention so badly, but he certainly desperately desired hers.

When the professor dismissed the class, all of the students began to exit the room. Dick let =ri go ahead of him, so he could speak with Vic in private for a moment. "I think I'm going to ask Kori to do something with me tonight. What do you think?" he asked once Kori was well out of ear shot

Vic raised an eyebrow in response. "Like a date? I thought you guys were doing the whole friend thing?"

Dick shook his head. "Not a date. Just two friends hanging out. That's it."

Vic grinned widely. "Right... Anyway, you know I got your back. If you wanna chill with her tonight, then ask her. She seems cool to me. Nice to see a girl who respects herself, you know?"

Dick nodded before glancing at the exit, seeing Kori was already out the door and probably walking to her dorm now since her car was still broken down. If he hurried he could probably catch up with her. "Alright, I'll see you at practice."

Vic patted him on the back as a send off "Sure thing. Go get her, Romeo."

With that Dick was off, Jogging out the door in search of Kori, who he easily tracked down, despite the large crowd of people heading in all directions. She certainly stood out, no matter the number of people surrounding her. "Kori," he called as he ran up behind her, managing to get her attention.

She turned to find Dick nearing her and she actually started to smile a little. It was definitely a huge improvement from just a few days ago. "Did I forget something?" she asked, not knowing what else he could possibly want, considering he just saw her not two minutes ago.

"Um, no," Dick replied, feeling sa little nervous, a feeling he was slowly getting readjusted to, considering he couldn't be around her without feeling some level of anxiety. "I actually wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight... as friends," he quickly added. "It's just that it's Friday and I don't have anything to do and...," he went on before she interrupted him.

"I'd love to," she admitted, causing Dick smile. The truth was that Kori was more than anxious to learn more about him and the only way to actually do that was by being around him. She was almost certain he wasn't trying to play her, considering he hadn't tried anything and his cool, smooth facade was all but gone "What did you have in mind?"

"How about dinner at my place around seven? Nothing fancy, just something an old friend taught me to make," he said referring to Alfred.

"You know how to cook?" Kori asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

He shrugged with a smile. "Yeah, a little. So, what do you think?"

"It's a date," she replied before her eyes got wide and her cheeks became slightly red, her realizing what she said. "I mean not a date, but umm... I meant..."

"Yeah, I got you," Dick interjected with a chuckle. Dick looked off into the distance, realizing Kori's dorm was over a mile down the road. "Hey, you're heading to your dorm right? Let me give you a ride."

Kori smiled more warmly that intended as she nodded. "Thank you. I would really appreciate that." With that the duo headed off toward Dick's Lamborghini, having a much friendlier conversation than they ever had. Yet another barrier down, but there were still many more to overcome.

* * *

><p>Kori looked herself over in the mirror in her room, trying to decide if she looked presentable for the night. Currently she wore a purple dress that came to the middle of her thigh and revealed a fair amount of cleavage. She didn't want to look like a prostitute, but going out dressed like a nun wouldn't work either.<p>

Deciding the dress was acceptable, she began working on her make-up, her only real goal being to cover up any imaginary flaws she might have and to bring out her beautiful eyes. She wasn't quite sure why she was trying so hard. After all, this definitely wasn't a date. Maybe she wanted to show him what he gave up... or maybe it something more than that.

She wouldn't lie and say she didn't have an attraction to him, he was the definition of gorgeous after all, but she didn't think it was anything more than that... at least not yet. Despite her growing friendship with him, there was one man she still couldn't get off her mind, one who she found even sexier than the great Dick Grayson. Nightwing. He was noble, heroic, charming, strong, fearless, comforting, mysterious, warm, everything she could possibly want in a man and so much more. To bad the idea of dating a hero was about as realistic as her becoming an actress, her dream job. She just wished she could see him once more at the very least.

Sighing to let out her frustrations, Kori put on a smile and looked herself over in the mirror once more before walking out of her bedroom and into the living room of her dorm.

"Damn, girl!" he roommate, Karen Beecher called out from the couch the moment she laid eyes on her. Karen was, a smart, beautiful, sometimes loud, African-American Freshman with long black hair and a smile brighter than the sun itself, but unlike her roommate, she was on the cheerleading squad for the school and was studying politics instead of psychology. If she had it her way she'd be cheering for the New York Giants after college and become the first female president by the age of thirty. Those who knew her determination wouldn't bet against her either.

Kori just giggled and did a little turn for her friend. "Do I look okay? To much? To little?"

Karen stood to her feet, looking over every inch of her friend before a smile appeared on her face. "You look beautiful. He's going to drool over you, but not that you care, since it's totally not a date," she teased, causing Kori to just roll her eyes.

"It's not a date. Just two friends spending Friday night together. No kissing, no touching, no anything," she replied surely.

"Right...," Karen droned disbelievingly. "But anyway, what about his cute friend you were telling me about? The big muscled linebacker guy? Think you could hook me up? After all cheerleaders and football players go together like peanut butter and jelly."

"Vic? He's the funniest, nicest guy I've ever met. You'd love him," Kori exclaimed.

"So that's a yes?," Karen asked, nudging her friend.

She giggled and nodded. "I can't promise you a date or anything, but maybe all four of us could hang out next week," Kori replied, thinking as she spoke. "I'll talk to Dick about it."

Karen just smiled teasingly. "Look at you. Already being a good girlfriend and organizing double dates with his friends."

Kori frowned and was about to retort, saying something about she wasn't his girlfriend and it wasn't going to be a double date, but before she could, there was a knock at the door and both girls knew instantly who it was. Dick was right on time.

Kori instantly darted for a brush and began to run it through her straightened hair, making sure it was as close to perfect as possible, while Karen exclaimed "I'll get it," and jetted toward the door. Upon opening it, her mouth fell slightly open when she laid her eyes on the most accurate example of male perfection she'd ever seen. There Dick stood, dressed in a black suit with a grey undershirt, his hair combed back and his signature sunglasses, that normally rested on his head, nowhere to be found, revealing his soul piercing blue eyes. "Damn," was all Karen managed to get out.

Kori hearing the amazement in Karen's voice, stepped closer to the door, finding herself just as amazed as her friend at the sight of him. "Wow. You look really good," she said aloud without actually meaning to.

Dick smirked at the comment, a smirk she found very familiar, but couldn't quite place it. "Thank you. You look very beautiful as well."

As they shared greetings and compliments Karen stood back, watching as the duo looked each other up and down. If this wasn't a date it certainly looked a lot like one. She'd never two people dress up so much unless they were trying to impress the other and she knew for a fact that that was going on here, regardless if neither of them would admit it.

After a moment the two were out the front door and on their way to Dick's place. Two things were for sure. One, it was going to be an interesting night, and two, Karen wanted all the details the moment Kori stepped through the door that night.

* * *

><p>The moment Dick and Kori walked through the door of Dick's dorm room, her mouth fell slightly agape. It was no Wayne Manor, but it was a lot different than she had thought it would be. Dick Grayson, being the king of parties on campus, she pictured his dorm room being similar to that of a frat house, but it was quite the opposite.<p>

In the living room sat a brown leather couch that looked as if it were made in the eighteen hundreds and not far from it was a table and a bookshelf that looked to be from an even earlier century. Instead of football posters covering the wall like she imagined there would be, they were elegant paintings, none of which she recognized to be by a famous artist, but whoever done them was incredibly gifted.

Her eyes specifically fell on one of the paintings. It was a man on one knee holding up the Earth on his shoulders and huge spotlight surrounding him that eventually faded out into complete blackness. The pain on his face was so real that she could feel it in her own heart. "This is amazing," she breathed as she walked up to it. "Who painted it?"

Dick walked up beside her, his hands in his suit pockets as he stared intensely at the painting. "I did."

Kori looked over at him, her face showing an expression of shock. "You did this?"

He nodded, seeming thoughtful for a moment after before adding anything further. "Being the son of Bruce Wayne comes with a lot of perks, but it has its down sides as well. The media is always watching me. I'm expected to be and act a certain way, do and say things that I don't want to or I don't believe in because it's good for publicity. If I mess up, not only does the whole world know it, I'm constantly reminded of it. It makes me scared to fail. Sometimes it's like the spotlight is to bright and the stress is to much. Kind of like..."

"Kind of like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders," she interjected, looking upon him with sympathy in her eyes. This was a side of him she had never seen, a side that he wouldn't have dared shown her in high school, and to be honest she enjoyed him opening up to her. It felt like they were starting to build something between them. A type of trust she couldn't quite describe.

Dick smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to sound like I'm ungrateful for what Bruce did for me, taking me in after my parents murder I mean, but this painting was just a way for me to express that there are downsides to this lifestyle."

Kori smiled up at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, already breaking her no touching rule. "It's beautiful. They all are," she added, motioning to all of the paintings around the room. "So, is there anything the great Dick Grayson can't do?" she joked, lightening the mood as she did.

Dick chuckled softly. "That's a long list, but you're lucky that cooking isn't on it," he replied as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the dinning room, where two plates sat, both covered over by a silver top to keep the food warm and fresh. He walked over to one of the sides of the old wooden table, that appeared as if it were from the Victorian Era, and pulled out her chair for her.

She didn't know what he had prepared, but it smelt amazing. "Feel free to take a look," he said, motioning toward the plate as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Kori did so, finding a creamy grilled chicken alfredo dinner covered with all types of spices that looked absolutely delicious.

Kori looked up from the meal to Dick, who was waiting patiently for her approval. "You made this?"

"I did," he replied with a smile. "Please, taste it. "

Kori grabbed a fork that set at the side of the plate and did as instructed, sending her taste buds to heaven. "This is amazing," she admitted once she swallowed.

Dick just continued to smile before changing the subject to something deeper than food, after all he was trying to learn more about her. "So Kori, my life is pretty well documented, but please tell me about yourself."

Kori swallowed another bite of the chicken alfredo before laying down her fork and seeming thoughtful for a moment, trying to decide what to say and where to begin. "Well, my family is from the island nation of Tameran, which is hundred or so miles off the coast of Cuba. My father got a job as an embassador to the United States when I was about ten and we moved to Gotham and were there pretty much ever since. As you know, I did cheerleading in high school for a few years and I can also play the piano a little," she informed. "But I wanna know more about you. I mean, I would have never guessed that you could paint and cook. So what else don't I know about you?"

Dick found the question hilarious. There was a long list of things he couldn't tell her about himself, the most important of which being who he became when the sun went down. Regardless, he thought for a moment, trying to come up with something to tell her since she had been so gracious about telling him things about herself. "This stays between me and you, right?" he asked after a moment.

Kori nodded. "Of course."

"Well, I kind of like chick flicks. You know... Romance movies," he sheepishly admitted. Kori busted out laughing causing Dick to frown. "I didn't think we were judging."

"I'm sorry. I just find it ironic how the king of all playboys enjoys romance movies. I mean, if you enjoy the idea of love, then why haven't you found someone yet? There's clearly no shortage of girls for you to choose from," she reasoned, making a fairly good point at that.

Dick knew it it was a fair question, one he couldn't answer with the whole truth. He was a hero and lived two completely different lives. It wouldn't be fair to only give apart of himself to a person, to lie to them constantly, and hold secrets so deep that it was almost impossible to fathom. "It's complicated..." he replied after a short while, his face being more serious than Kori had ever saw it. "When you love someone, you're completely giving yourself to them, heart, body, and soul. It wouldn't be fair to anyone for me to love them because I know I'd let them down in the end. I would love to meet someone who I could show everything I am to, every piece of me, but I just don't know if it'll ever be the right time, the right girl, or the right situation. "

Kori looked at him, sympathy not only in her eyes but in her heart. "Dick... I know it's not my place, but for every hundred reasons you have not to love someone, it's usually the one reason you do that makes you fall for them. What I'm trying to say is that you are going to fall for someone eventually and when you do, show them who you are. If they truly love you back they'll accept every piece of you without any hesitation."

Dick just smiled. He knew she was right. One day he would find a girl who meant so much to him that he would reveal to her every secret he had, open up completely to her, and show her the mask behind the man.

The two talked and laughed for nearly five hours, the subjects ranging from politics to what their favorite television shows were . One thing was certain at this point. The barriers between them were now being demolished instead of being slowly brought down brick by brick. A bond was forming between them, one that was beautiful, yet costly.

* * *

><p>Dick pushed the 450 pound loaded barbel above his chest again and again until his pecs burned like inferno was raging inside of him, forcing him to rack the bar on the bench and take a breather. One of the down sides to being a superhero with nothing super about him was he had to spend hour and hours in the gym, pushing himself far past the limits of even an olmpic athlete could go. Dick kept his gym in the Nightwatch. It was quite and private, which allowed him to focus and focus was essential... even though that was hard to do with his mind being filled with thoughts of a certain red-headed girl, who he had spent the night before with.<p>

He wiped the sweat from his face and laid back on the bench to begin another set, but as he pressed the heavy weight over his chest, the door to the Nightwatch swished open. Dick didn't even react, believing it was just Wally as usual, but instead none other than the Batman stepped into his frame of vision, nearly causing him to drop the weight on himself out of shock. "Hello, Dick. We need to have a little talk," Batman said in his normal arctic cold voice.

Oh, this wasn't good...

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Dick and Bruce have a long conversation, Dick meets a couple of interesting people, and he and Kori spend some more time with each other with someone from Dick's past watching in the shadows...<strong>

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it was a slow chapter, but I promise you things are about to pick up in a couple of major ways. Drop a quick review and give me some opinions and also favorite and follow the story.**


End file.
